Elemental Essence
by Miyu-Tiggress
Summary: Rated R for violence and adult situations. The Troopers knew they couldn’t be the only defenders of the world, but what happens when a war that’s not theirs spills into their hands. R&R please!


Summery: Rated R for violence and adult situations. The Troopers knew they couldn't be the only defenders of the world, but what happens when a war that's not theirs spills into their hands.

Author Note: I wrote this a few years ago and just found it yesterday, I'm currently in the process of fixing a ton of spelling errors and getting info together that I didn't have back then. Now there will be some IM names in here that I have made up, if you read this and it's your IM name or friends please E-MAIL ME and I will work on changing it.

**Elemental Essence**

By Miyu La Fay

Chapter One

_The light at the end of the tunnel was getting closer. So were the footsteps of those who had taken him captive. He had to get out and tell the others what he had learned. He had failed to save her and now he had to warn the others of what elts was in store for them. Things were going from bad to worse. He was almost out…_

_Something or someone tripped him and he fell right into the blistering hot water. A scream emerged from him as the burning water found his face and eyes. The pain was unimaginable. A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and somehow managed to get him onto his knees this way. Opening his eyes he saw her blurred image, it had to be her, no one elts he knew stood with that posture. Her head nodded and the soldiers dragged him back through the darkness and cold._

_He failed…_

_His eyes hurt from the boiling water and he closed them trying to block out the pain. Once they where closed he felt something poking at his neck, he knew what it was. Opening his eyes he saw, only for a second, the shining of the blade in the darkened light before it penetrated the side of his neck. A scream filled the room again and his blood flowed down his armor and onto the hard floor. His breath quickened and then came short. Dizziness over took him before he was released to the floor and the world turned black._

Seiji woke with a start. What a nightmare! He was panting as though he had been the victim and was even in a cold sweat. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before glancing at the clock in his bedroom; it was 4:01 P.M. The alarm would go off in another hour to alert him that he should start his chores around the dojo. _I might as well get started now_, he thought, _there's no way in hell I'll be able to get back to sleep_. With that he dragged himself out of bed.

Picking out the cloths for the day and tossing them on his bed, he thought that maybe he should send Ryo or one of the others an e-mail about that nightmare. But would that really be a good idea? If it were a warning from the man who was killed in his dream then it would be a good idea. But if it was just his imagination then he didn't want to worry his friends. Perhaps he should tell his grandfather about this and get his advice.

Yeah he would ask his grandfather for advice, he knew that he would be awake at this hour. Waking with the dawn, that's always what grandfather did. Seiji changed from his pajamas and into his dark jeans and white shirt. Now for a quick breakfast, which consisted of, an apple and green tea. Once that was over he made his way to the gardens of the family dojo. Sure enough he saw his grandfather by the Carp pond, watching the fish as if he was a living part of the scene.

As he approached his grandfather the elderly man spoke, "You are up a bit earlier than usual for your daily chores Seiji." He said and looked up, "Ah I see something must be on your mind?"

Seiji nodded, "I had a strange dream last night."

"And why would it trouble you so? Do tell me, you know I am always willing to listen to you and your sisters." The old man said with a calming smile.

Taking a deep breath Seiji sat beside his grandfather, "Well I'm not quiet sure what to make of this dream, but it has me worried and I'm not sure why. It was like I was dreaming of another person's death. This guy was running from some soldiers who I guess took him prisoner and he was so scared and kept thinking he had to tell his comrades that he had failed at saving some girl. They tripped him into some hot water that burned his skin and threw his eyes I saw a blurry image of a woman before they took him back to the dungeon, or something, and killed him."

Grandfather was silent the whole time he listened to Seiji. Once he had finished he said, "Hmm. It sounds to me like this may be a warning. Pray tell was it you whom was running from the captives?"

He shook his head, "No it was someone elts, I briefly saw his reflection before he fell into he water and I can say it's not anyone I know." Seiji blinked, "But… he was wearing armor of some kind. Not like Korin or the other armors but it was armor."

His grandfather nodded, "I'm guessing you have not told your friends about this?" He looked over and Seiji hook his head, "I see. Well as I understand things you might want to wait and see what happens. This could be a warning and it might not be. I know, why don't you skip your chores for the day?"

Seiji blinked, "You sure about that grandfather?"

He nodded, "I will have your sisters team up and do them, I feel this dream of yours might be important. And I know you're not lying because you know better than to lie about something like this. I suggest you contact your friend Nasté maybe she knows of another legend that deals with armor. If she asks you can say it's for my interests. And feel free to check the family archives as well, see what you can learn before you tell your friends."

"Thank you grandfather." Seiji said with a smile. He bowed respectfully and then went back into his room. Turning on his computer he gave a great yawn and then felt himself being pulled to the side he opened his eyes and smiled before returning a hug to his younger sister. "Morning Satsuki."

Satsuki smiled big, "Morning big brother! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to send Nasté an e-mail, since she's not online according to the Yahoo IM." He said, "Grandfather wants to know if she has any other legends about mystical armor."

"That's grandfather for you," Satsuki said, "Always with the armor and constant training. Hello! It's the 1900's! The world isn't interested in the past anymore it's all about what to do with the future."

"True as that may be, grandfather doesn't have that kind of mind like you do Satsuki." Seiji pointed out, "Why don't you go start on your chores before grandfather gets mom and dad involved."

"Good idea," she replied before walking out of the room.

Once she was gone Seiji got an IM from Shu:

Tsuki1988 Says: Morning buddy!

KorinsDojo Says: You're up early today, Shu.  
Tsuki1988 Says: Yeah I know. I didn't sleep well last night since the air conditioner here is broken.

Tsuki1988 Says: I also get to watch the younger ones today while mom and dad get the restaurant ready for it's monthly inspection.

KorinsDojo Says: Sounds like fun. Hey you heard from Nasté?

Tsuki1988 Says: Yeah, she's on a vacation to France for her sisters wedding. Why do you ask?

KorinsDojo Says: I just wanted to ask her something for my grandfather.

Tsuki1988 Says: Oh? What?

KorinsDojo Says: He wants to know if she has any other legends about mystical armor.

Tsuki1988 Says: Why?

KorinsDojo Says: I don't know, but since he doesn't know how to use a computer he asked me if I would.

Tsuki1988 Says: Well that part makes sense.

Out side of the conversation Seiji was looking things up online and wasn't having very much luck. Wasn't the Internet supposed to be a better way to look information up? Then he looked over and saw that Shin was now online.

Tsuki1988 Says: WHOOT! Shin's online! Hey maybe he knows something?

KorinsDojo Says: Yeah but his status is set to "looking for recopies" you know he doesn't like when we bother him when it comes to food.

Tsuki1988 Says: Yeah and you know I'm the only one brave enough to bug him  and I think I will.

KorinsDojo Says: Shu he'll kill you.

Tsuki1988 Says: Nah. He'll just hit me with the rolling pin.

Seiji shook his head, Shu was either brave, stupid or both.

SukioFishKing Has joined the conversation.

KorinsDojo Says: Hey Shin. Sorry Shu dragged you into this.

SukioFishKing Says: To be honest I just had my status set that way so my sister wouldn't bug me. She's pregnant and impossible right now.

Tsuki1988 Says: Shin's gonna be an uncle!

SukioFishKing Says: Lucky me.

Tsuki1988 Says: I'm hungry…

KorinsDojo Says: You're always hungry! Go grab a bite to eat real fast.

SukioFishKing Says: Yeah Shu, go ahead. We aren't going anywhere.

Tsuki1988 Says: Okay I might be gone a few minutes, Chun Fa just woke up so I better feed her too.

SukioFishKing Says: Okay Shu.

SukioFishKing Says: Hey Seiji, Shu said you were looking for something?

KorinsDojo Says: Yeah my grandfather is trying to find other legends on mystical armor. I was going to ask Nasté but I hear she's out of the country.

SukioFishKing Says: Yeah but she'll be back next week.

KorinsDojo Says: Well that's good to know. So how's your mom been? The other day you said she was in the hospital again.

SukioFishKing Says: She's back home now, her blood pressure just went up.

KorinsDojo Says: Did she run out of her medication?

SukioFishKing Says: No, she was so excited about becoming a grandmother that she forgot to take it. Sayoko feels bad.  
KorinsDojo Says: Why? It wasn't her fault.

SukioFishKing Says: That's what mom and I told her.

Outside the conversation Seiji decided to try something new. Maybe he could ask Kayura? She and the other Warlords had been granted second chances at life and they did have e-mail accounts. Kayura would know more than the others there was just one small problem…

KorinsDojo Says: hey Shin do you have Kayura's e-mail address? Or possibly the Warlords?

SukioFishKing Says: I don't sorry, but I think Ryo does. You think they might know about the armor thing?

KorinsDojo Says: It's worth a shot.

SukioFishKing Says: Well send Ryo an e-mail and see if he has them and will send them too you.

KorinsDojo Says: I think I will.

So he pulled up his account and looked through his contacts until he found Ryo's e-mail, WildfireBlaze. _It fits you all too well Ryo_, Seiji thought. He selected the e-mail and then began his message.

Hey Ryo, I had a weird question for you. Do you have Kayura's e-mail? My grandfather is trying to see if there are other legends about mystical armor out there in the world. I just found out that Nasté is in France so I thought maybe Kayura might know.

Seiji sent the message and hopped he would get a reply soon. But in the mean time he looked back to see Shu had returned to the IM conversation and that he and Shin were talking about possibly meeting up this weekend.

SukioFishKing Says: Mom said I could have some company she'd like to see you again anyways. Seiji why don't you see if your grandfather and parents will let you join us? Maybe we can drag Touma and Ryo over too.

KorinsDojo Says: Ryo maybe but Touma's got finals and you know how he gets.

Tsuki1988 Says: Stay away or face the wrath of the smart ass.

KorinsDojo Says: Pretty much.

They continued talking for a while and Seiji was granted permission to go to Shin's over the weekend. He also sent e-mails to Ryo and Touma about it incase they wanted to join them. Then just around eleven:

Tsuik1988 Says: Hey! Touma just got online!

SukioFishKing Says: Let's let him come to us Shu, you know how he gets.  
Tsuki1988 Says: In that case he wont.

KorinsDojo Says: He might

Outside the IM conversation Touma IMed Seiji.

TenkuConstellation Says: Morning Seiji, I just finished the e-mail and I'll see if my professors will let me join you guys.

KorinsDojo Says: I hope they let you, we haven't seen you for seven months.

TenkuConstellation Says: I know, I know. And I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?  
KorinsDojo Says: Sure

TenkuConstellation Says: Well don't get worried or anything, but I had this weird dream last night.

KorinsDojo Says: Did you eat sugar before you went to bed again?

TenkuConstellation Says: No! I didn't. Just hear me out, it was like I was in the place of some guy being killed.

Seiji's eyes widened.

KorinsDojo Says: Was he killed by being stabbed threw the neck?

TenkuConstellation Says: Yeah after soldiers dragged him off

KorinsDojo Says: after he tripped into boiling water

TenkuConstellation Says: You had it too?

...To Be Continued...


End file.
